


YOU SHOULD BE MINE

by Patty_Parker60



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Explicit Male-Female Oral Sex, Explicit Male-Female vaginal Sex, F/F, F/M, Hook-Ups (past), Hurt, Implied Male-Female Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Interracial Relationship, M/M, New love, You Should Be Mine-The Woo Woo Song by Jeffrey Osborne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: A not completely canon-compliant re-do of BORN TO RUN-there's no'Joe's Bar' scene (Andy leaves the home she shares  with Jack and meets Sullivan later that day, meaning A Shift is off.)CURSING AND EXPLICIT SEX
Relationships: Andrea "Andy” Herrera/Jack Gibson (past), Andrea "Andy” Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	YOU SHOULD BE MINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts).



> Chapter 1-Andy and Robert  
> Chapter 2-Maya and Carina (posting date 8/11)  
> Chapter 3-Victoria and Lucas (posting date 8/12)  
> Chapter 4-Emmett and Travis (posting date 8/13)

**THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT !**

Finished with his shower, Jack Gibson comes bounding out into the bedroom, his handsome bearded face split by  
a wide grin.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT." It comes out louder than she'd intended.

"Ah...Wha-WHAT?" He stops dead in his tracks, clearly intending to pick up where last night left off. "This ain't funny, Andy."

"No...it isn't," Andrea Herrera concurs. "It isn't; but US...THIS (a sweep of of her arm across the rumpled, fluid stained bed sheets;  
"is too messy, Jack. I shouldn't have started up with you again, and I'm sorry, I really am. Last night was the last..."-

"Where've I heard THAT, before!" Gibson snaps, then immediately apologizes. "Didn't we help each other? I help you to feel something,  
which by all indications you DID, and you help me stay away from inappropriate women...win-win."

"You did help me, YOU DID...except: I met someone, and we can't keep "helping" each other if I'm gonna make that work. I'm sorry."  
The clearest evidence that their bed-romps are indeed over and done is when she draws part of the bed sheet tighter about her ample  
breasts, and carefully shrouds the rest around her lower body. "I'm gonna shower in my room..then I'm out for awhile, she calls over her  
shoulder.

xxxxx-ROBERT SULLIVAN'S RESIDENCE-xxxxx

 **When you want all the love you deserve**  
**And the heat's on your mind**  
**Don't you even think about it, I'll be there just wrapped around you**  
**I can't hold back what I feel inside, it's just a fact**...

Claire loved that song-loved anything by Jeff Osborne...it soothes him before sleep, thinking about his deceased wife. He'd like to think  
that she'd have liked Andrea Herrera...he's drinking a banana, strawberry, and mango smoothie when hard, rapid knock on his front door  
interrupt his reverie...she starts babbling the moment he opens the door:

"I'm SICK OF IT-fighting with you, with my Dad; you you were right-I didn't grieve my friend the right way, and my DAD hid his cancer AGAIN;  
and I've been NUMB...I didn't FEEL anything, I haven't FELT anything since we parted, but I know that a SAFE PLACE is what I need, and somehow  
YOU are that safe place..."-

"Andy..."-

 **In the height of your worry, worries runnin' too deep for you**  
**When it all becomes too much, too much, too much, I'll pull you through**  
**I can't hold back what I know inside, it's just a fact** ...

"...IT'S JUST A FACT...that I should be yours, and you should be mine...¿me meto, o me voy? (do I leave, or do I stay?)"

No words are needed...they grab onto one another, kissing madly before the door slams shut...

They don't make it as far as his second floor bedroom; in a brief span of minutes both are naked, with her on all fours and him behind-his tongue  
slips from between her round and lovely buttocks, causing her to shiver with delight. Once he was sure that he had policed up all the escaping juices,  
he laps his way back to her pretty pink fanny (pussy) where he discovers additional fluid trapped in her dewy folds. Robert vigorously works two long  
fingers in and out of the panting Latina's wetness while sucking her clitoris to make her come hard. The Big Man revels in the resulting spray of ambrosia.  
Now he runs the flat of his tongue up the length of the point where Andy's left inner thigh connected with her groin, then the right. She's primed, now...

It's her turn to please him: she places both her fists around his shaft and brings his swollen purple head to her mouth. She could see a pellucid viscous fluid  
leaking liberally from its slit. Able to hold back no longer, Andy allows her tongue to drag across its surface as her lips stretched around the bulbous head.  
The enormity of the moment drove her passion even further: at LAST, the man she's wanted from the day she laid eyes on him-she's sucking his cock, about  
to take him onto her body...there's SO MUCH OF HIM- _SO MUCH_!- it's a little intimidating, but the taste and texture of him-she has to have  
more!

She worked the head of his cock as far back into her mouth as possible while sucking at it greedily. At the same time, she works both her fists up and down  
his considerable length hoping to dredge up more of his delicious pre-cum. Robert's fingers in her hair, his whispered words of encouragement goad her  
to slather her tongue the length of his shaft, making sure to suck at the juices that had collected there. She also hungrily sucked at the soft mocha-creme  
skin covering his balls, enjoying the salty taste and pliable texture she found there.

Back on hands and knees, not willing (or able!) to wait a moment longer, Andrea raises her hips, whining as she pushes back so that the bloated head  
of Sullivan's staff rubs against her opening. Like Eve in the Garden of Eden, the beautiful young woman is powerless to resist this forbidden fruit, now that'she's  
in the serpent's lair, faced to face with it (or arse to front, as it were)...slowly and CONSIDERATELY, he feeds that monster into her anxious innards, a few inches  
at a time ...her smooth back bends under the strain-IT IS SOOOGOOD!...

A deep groan escapes the SFD Lieutenant's lips as she felt the vestibule of her vaginal opening stretch to accommodate the fantastic expanse of  
her bed mate's turgid penis. Her vaginal walls burned as they expanded to receive his girth. The friction of his sliding manhood increased that heat,  
causing a multitude of nerve endings Andy had never known existed to come alive. It was like a galaxy full of dormant stars suddenly springing back to life  
in a blinding flash of pressure and heat with the core of her arousal at its center.

"Yesss, ooo, yessss-Fuck me, baby. Ooooom...I'm cumming so fucking hard," Andrea Herrera heard her own voice cry out. Words she'd said more than  
once over the years, though never to a man she loved-the synapses in her brain fired off with a barrage of flickering charges building new neural pathways  
of pleasure in her mind.

"Oh, fuck yessss, ROBEERT!. Make me yooouuurs! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..." she screamed as another massive climax slammed into her on the heels  
of the first. Scrambling her brain and flooding her body in serotonin and endorphins.

One climax followed the next as Robert Sullivan owned her wholly. The storm of erotic pleasure muddled her awareness to the point that the exact  
memory of what happened was unachievable for her. Vague recollections of a constant wail of lascivious need emanating from her throat and an unceasing  
chant of HIS NAME ...

-AFTER-

She felt his tongue probing at her lips and eagerly accepted it into her mouth. She moaned in response to his kiss as he rolled her onto her back without  
allowing their lips to part. Andy's aware of his large right hand laying claim to her left breast, kneading it incessantly and sending shivers down her spine.  
"I love you; I love THIS, YOU. Me no digas que me largo de ti." (don't send me away again."

"Nunca...nunca jamas." (never...never again), He murmurs.


End file.
